Two Spies in a Show Choir
by Team1DUnionJcat
Summary: There are two spies in New Directions! Can New Directions figure it out before it's too late! Is Jesse one of the spies? Who and what are they spying for? Wait, why is a member of Vocal Adrenaline hanging out with Rachel? Set after Bad Reputation!
1. Summary!

Two spies in a show choir!

Summary; There are two spies in New Directions! Can New Directions figure it out before it's too late! Is Jesse one of the spies? Who and what are they spying for? Read as drama unfolds right in front of your eyes! Wait, why is a member of Vocal Adrenaline hanging out with Rachel? All of this can be answered in 'Two spies in a show choir'. Set after Bad Reputation.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee! Sadly!

Hey Guys,  
I know that I have two other stories on the go but this has been stuck in my head for awhile and I had to get it out! I will be updating my other stories as soon as I finish writing them up!  
From,  
Twilight Gleek!


	2. Chapter 1!

**Two spies in a show choir!**

**Chapter 1!**

**Summary;** there are two spies in New Directions! Can New Directions figure it out before it's too late! Is Jesse one of the spies? Who and what are they spying for? Read as drama unfolds right in front of your eyes! Wait, why is a member of Vocal Adrenaline hanging out with Rachel? All of this can be answered in 'Two spies in a show choir'. Set after 'Bad Reputation'.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee! Sadly!

**This chapter has been edited and reposted!**

* * *

**Jesse's P.O.V**

Everything had worked out great and the plan had worked perfectly. I know that Shelby will be happy about it. I also know that I am supposed to take Rachel back soon because that is all a part of the plan, it had already been a week since the 'Bad Reputation' project.

They had come up with the perfect plan about how New Directions were going to find out that they were spies for Carmel High. Yep. That's right I'm a spy and so is someone else in New Directions but now is not the time to talk about that, all you should know for now is that they have a wicked voice.

These people are so blind that they can't see what is right under their noses.

They are being played without even realizing it, I mean how dumb can you get; you'd think that they would be able to spot when they have two spies amongst their ranks.

Every day I go to school, I see people throwing slushy's in her face and writing words like 'whore', 'slut', 'bitch' and more on her locker, even going as far to say those words to her face when they are passing her in the hallway.

The worse though, must be how New Directions has ignored her and isolated her from the group just because of one mistake. It's ironic really when you think about it how they ignore her yet they give me a lot of attention when I could be a spy (which I am). They seem to trust me more than her and they have known her longer and I have done nothing to earn that trust but she has.

I know at least one thing, New Directions is going down.

_**Monday at school**_

I walked into the school with my hand entwined with Rachel's while she had a bright megawatt smile on her face, from the corner of my eye I could see Finn staring at us with a frown on his face along with a look of jealousy, I couldn't fight off the smirk that wormed its way onto my face.

_**Lesson before lunch**_

I decided to skip the lesson before lunch so I could talk to the other spy. I got out my phone and decided to text them telling them to meet me in the choir room.

When I arrived at the choir room they were already there, of course they were since their lesson was only around the corner, and they looked angry and annoyed.

"What the hell Jesse! You know we aren't supposed to be meeting like this!" The spy growled out.

"I know, I know, but calm down, I need to talk to you." I stated.

_**(I know this is mean but I'm sorry I can't show you the talk it will give too much away)**_

_**After School**_

The bell has just gone for the end of the school day. Now it is time for glee and then off to Carmel High with the other spy.

Why does my life always have to be so complicated?

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry that this is a short chapter but I didn't want to give too much away in the first chapter but I am almost positive that you will find out who the other spy is in the next few chapters. Hopefully I will manage to update soon if not then I will update as soon as I can.**  
**From,**  
**BigTimeGleekBTR! (Kirsty)**


	3. Chapter 2!

**Two spies in a show choir!**

**Chapter 2!**

**Summary;** there are two spies in New Directions! Can New Directions figure it out before it's too late! Is Jesse one of the spies? Who and what are they spying for? Read as drama unfolds right in front of your eyes! Wait, why is a member of Vocal Adrenaline hanging out with Rachel? All of this can be answered in 'Two spies in a show choir'. Set after Bad Reputation.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee! Sadly! But I do own Daisy!

**This chapter has been edited and reposted!**

* * *

**Jesse's P.O.V.**

_Italics= Jesse's thoughts_

I walked into glee holding hands with Rachel. We sat down and waited for the rest of the club to come in. Mr Schue was talking to the club about loyalty and teamwork.

"Guys, we have to stick together especially this close to Regionals, we can't win without teamwork" _Yes, we can, sure it might be hard but we can, Vocal Adrenaline did it the first year we won Nationals with me in it_ "We don't know what is going to happen until then and we have to stick together, it doesn't matter about your personal opinion of someone." This is where many eyes slide over to Rachel. Mr Schue rambled on and on about loyalty and teamwork, but all I heard was blah, blah, blah, bor-ing.

He had just took a breath and was about to continue with his rant when Rachel's phone started to ring, it was ringing our song (Lionel Richie's-Hello but it was our version, the one we had recorded with our voices).

She looked at everyone's face and looked apologetically at Mr Schue.

"Sorry, I have to take this phone call because I am expecting a very important phone call and this might be it." She explained and flipped open her pink bedazzled phone.

"Hello, this is Rachel Berry speaking, how may I be of assistance?" I saw many of the club roll their eyes at her greeting.

She listened to the person on the other end and her whole face lit up.

"Day-May, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be in glee, like I am, at the moment?" She asked with an adorable confused expression on her face, it was the one where her eyebrows crinkle together and her bottom lip juts out a little.

There was a knock on the door as she said that. Mr Schue opened the door and I was shocked at who I saw on the other side.

Rachel was out of her seat and in Daisy's arms the next moment. I looked around at the clubs shocked and confused expressions. I stood up and walked over to the door.

"Daisy? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at your rehearsal? Why is Rachel hugging you? And why do you two look similar?" I asked in a rush.

"Hey Jesse, nice to see you too." She said sarcastically. ""Well, I came to see Rachel, we got this rehearsal off, Rachel loves me and we look similar 'cos we are cousins!" She answered my questions with a sarcastic edge that only I and Rachel could tell was there, Rachel 'cos she is her cousin and me because I know her well enough.

"Sorry, can I have a hug then. I haven't seen you in 3 months." I exclaimed.

She hugged me and kissed my cheek while Rachel turned towards the club and Mr Schue to introduce Daisy.

"Fellow glee clubbers, this is my cousin Daisy-May Annakin, she goes to Carmel High and she is in Vocal Adrenaline." She said.

A protest came quick.

"We can't have another soulless robot here, she could be a spy for all we know or she may be here to try and take Jesse back to Vocal Adrenaline." not surprisingly it was Mercedes who said that with Kurt nodding along in agreement, the others were silent but they had that look on their face that says "I totally agree to everything she just said."

Daisy decided that it was time to intervene;

"For 1. Vocal Adrenaline does have a heart and a soul we just don't wear it on our sleeves like you do, 2. I don't need to spy 'cos I am too good for that and neither does Vocal Adrenaline and 3. I didn't even know that Jesse was here and I haven't spoken to him since he had a diva storm off in Vocal Adrenaline 3 months ago after someone made a comment about Rachel and I admit I blew my top at that person but he transferred here to stop himself from hurting them and to be closer to Rachel, so don't even think about badmouthing us like that when you are so clearly trying to make me and to make Rachel and Jesse look bad and yes I know what you were trying to do, I'm not stupid!" By the end of her rant she was breathing heavily.

I looked at Rachel and she looked awed at her cousin for standing up to the club, she whispered, "wow" repeatedly in shock. She snapped out of her shocked state when Daisy began to talk;

"Well, Ray we need to catch up so grab your stuff and lets go, oh, and Jesse you can come too." and with them final words she skipped out the door and left to wait for us at her car.

We grabbed our stuff and left ignoring the club. We met Daisy at her car and got in, me and Rachel climbed into the back while Daisy climbed into the driver's seat.

"So, where are we going?" Rachel asked while I played with her hair.

"We are going to Carmel's Auditorium because everyone misses you and Jesse, especially your Mum Ray." Daisy replied.

"Oh, ok!" Rachie chirped.

I smiled and leaned back while Rachie leaned against me and I played with a lock of her hair.

If you are too dumb and haven't guessed it yet then I guess that I'll have to tell you;

Rachel Idina Barbra Berry is the other spy but Carmel high knows her as Rachel Barbra Corcoran, daughter of Shelby Corcoran, the Vocal Adrenaline coach.

I bet you weren't expecting that, huh?

* * *

**Hey,  
thanks for reading and being patient. I don't know when I will update again but hopefully it will be soon *Crosses fingers*.  
From,  
BigTimeGleekBTR! (Kirsty) :)**


	4. Chapter 3!

**Two spies in a show choir!**

**Chapter 3!**

**Summary;** there are two spies in New Directions! Can New Directions figure it out before it's too late! Is Jesse one of the spies? Who and what are they spying for? Read as drama unfolds right in front of your eyes! Wait, why is a member of Vocal Adrenaline hanging out with Rachel? All of this can be answered in 'Two spies in a show choir'. Set after Bad Reputation.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee! Sadly!

**This chapter is dedicated to my Younger Sister Melissa, Sorry for acting like a bitch lil sis!**

**This chapter and all of my other chapters have just been re-uploaded because I wanted to go through the chapters and change some things like now instead of Andrea trying to take the top spot it's Giselle, some spelling and grammar mistakes have now been fixed and Kirsty's appearance has changed!**

**Chapter 4 should be up soon, I have the entire chapter written in my notebook I just need to write it onto Word and then upload it onto FanFiction!**

* * *

**Jesse's P.O.V.**

The ride passed quickly with us all laughing and talking. When we arrived Daisy stopped us to say;

"You might want to watch out for Giselle, she's having too much fun with your leads and she is trying to become the head cheerleader, oh, and she has been saying that she is going to steal Jesse away from Rachel."

I could see that Rachel was fuming so I took her hand and walked with her and Daisy to the Auditorium where everyone from Vocal Adrenaline was waiting for us. When we walked in shouts of "RACHEL!" and "JESSE!" rang across the auditorium. I could see Giselle near the back of the group with a determined expression on her face.

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

"So, the ruse is almost finished and then you will be able to come back to Vocal Adrenaline full time!" My mum informed us.

I squealed and grinned, out of the corner of my eye I could see everyone else grinning, especially Jesse, but Giselle was glaring at me with jealousy spread across her face. I suddenly had an idea.

"Hey guys, why don't we rehearse 'Good Girls Go Bad' while we are here." I suggested.

"Ok!" Everyone agreed.

(_Italics= Rachel _**Bold= Jesse **_**Bold + Italics= Both **_Normal= Everyone else in Vocal Adrenaline)

**(Originally by Cobra Starship - Good Girls Go Bad feat Leighton Meester)**

"**I make them good girls go bad**  
**I make them good girls go**  
Good girls go bad

**I know your type**  
(Your type)  
**You're daddy's little girl**  
**Just take a bite**  
(One bite)  
**Let me shake up your world**  
**'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong**  
**I'm gonna make you lose control**

**She was so shy**  
**Till I drove her wild**

**I make them good girls go bad**  
**I make them good girls go bad**

**You were hanging in the corner**  
**With your five best friends**  
**You heard that I was trouble**  
**But you couldn't resist**  
**I make them good girls go bad**  
**I make them good girls go**  
Good girls go bad

_I know your type_  
(Your type)  
_Boy, you're dangerous_  
_Yeah, you're that guy_  
(That guy)  
_I'd be stupid to trust_  
_But just one night couldn't be so wrong_  
_You make me wanna lose control_

**She was so shy**  
**Till I drove her wild**

**I make them good girls go bad**  
**I make them good girls go bad**

_I was hanging in the corner_  
_With my five best friends_  
_I heard that you were trouble_  
_But I couldn't resist_

**I make them good girls go bad**  
**I make them good girls go**  
Good girls go bad  
**Good girls go bad**  
Good girls go bad

**Oh, she got away with the boys in the place**  
**Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**  
_And he got away with the girls in the back_  
_Acting like they're too hot to dance_  
**Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place**  
**Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**  
_And he got away with the girls in the back_  
_Acting like they're too hot to dance_

**I make them good girls go bad**  
(They don't stand a chance)  
_**I make them good girls go**_  
_**The good girls go bad, yeah**_  
Good girls go bad  
_I was hanging in the corner_  
_With my five best friends_  
_I thought that you were trouble_  
_But I couldn't resist_  
**I make them good girls go bad**  
**I make them good girls go bad**  
**I make them good girls go**  
**Good girls go bad**  
**Good girls go bad**  
Good girls go"

"That was great everyone but it could be better! Giselle you stumbled a little during the song." Mum informed us. "Why don't we work on costumes for this number?" She continued without waiting for a response from Giselle.

I bit back a smug smile.

"I was thinking about having a blue dress with black at the waist with little fake jewels there and black at the bottom of the dress with black leather leggings and black strappy heels for the girls and blue shirts that is the exact same shade as the dresses, black jeans and black trainers with blue laces for the guys!" I told them.

**(To see a picture of the dress go to my profile highlight the web address and right click then choose open)**

I am the costume designer along with some of the other girls and guys in Vocal Adrenaline.

"I like that idea." Mum said and I could tell that she was picturing it in her head.

"She already has one dress made as a sample at her Dads' house, it looks even better than what you can imagine right now!" Jesse added as I blushed lightly from his praise.

"I'll bring it to the next rehearsal to show everyone and to get everyone's opinion." I said.

"How about everyone just sit and catch up instead of rehearsing anymore?" Mum asked us.

We all nodded. We decided to sit on the stage in a circle, like we had done so many times before, Jesse sat next to me on my left immediately taking my hand to hold and Alexis sat on my right while Charlie sat on Jesse's left and Benjamin sat next to Charlie.

Charlie and Benjamin are Jesse's best guy friends while Alexis and Daisy-May are my best girl friends.

Charlie has blonde hair and light blue eyes with a muscular build, Benjamin, or Ben for short, has light brown hair and light brown eyes with a muscular build. Charlie's hair is curly while Ben's hair is straight, they would be exact opposites if it wasn't for the fact that they are brothers. Charlie is the youngest while Ben is the middle child and William is the eldest child. William has straight blonde hair and blue eyes which are a shade darker than Charlie's and a muscular build. Charlie is the violent one who will sort anything out with his fists, Ben is the calm one who would rather talk something out than fight and William is a mix between the two, if he thinks that something needs to be sorted out by violence then he will sort it out by violence but if he thinks that he can talk with the person and resolve the problem peacefully then he will be calm and talk to the person it involves about it. All three of them are extremely protective.

William is one of mine and Jesse's friends but not one he is really close with.

Everyone in Vocal Adrenaline is close, like family close, but some people more than others are closer.

Alexis has shoulder length black hair and ocean blue eyes and Daisy-May has dark brown hair that stops a few inches past her shoulders and forest green eyes. They both have curvy bodies and a few muscles, that's what happens when you are in Vocal Adrenaline for a while, even I have a few.

We started to talk amongst each other, just enjoying being in each other's presence.

"Is everything going to plan?" Melissa asked immediately gaining the attention of everyone in the group.

Melissa is William's, Ben's and Charlie's cousin.

Melissa has shoulder length curly blonde hair, blue-grey eyes and a light dusting of freckles across her cheeks and nose. She may look like an angel, all sweet and innocent but she can act like a devil with her deviousness, her drama queen fits and her wicked mind but she is really sweet, loyal and kind when it comes to her friends and family but if you get on her bad side you should run because she will turn into a big bitch and it can get scary!

Melissa has a younger brother and an older sister, both of them are in Vocal Adrenaline.

Her brother's name is Jordan and he has straight darkish brown hair and darkish brown eyes. He is really sweet but if he is provoked, you don't want to mess with him. Jordan is the captain of the Soccer team **(Football in England)**.

Her sister's name is Kirsty and she is one of my close friends. Her natural hair colour is a dirty blonde/brown but she has it dyed by a professional hairdresser so that half is a different colour to the other half. The bottom half is a bright red while the top half including her full fringe is a dark brown. She also has really dark brown eyes that look black from a distance. She is really sweet, kind and loyal but she is a lot like her younger sister, she can be a big bitch when she wants to be and she has a devious mind that will come up with the weirdest yet scariest plans! Her hair is waist length and she is letting it grow out because she wants her hair long, I once asked her how long and she answered that she wanted it to be just above her bottom or just below her bottom.

Melissa, Jordan and Kirsty are all close siblings, they tell each other everything even though they have their fair share of fights.

"Yes, everything in the plan is going perfectly." I stated with a smirk.

* * *

**Hey,**

**Sorry it took so long, I had to finish writing this chapter in my notebook and I finished it earlier today. It has only taken me about 2 hours to write this up here! Again, this chapter is dedicated to my Younger Sister Melissa, Sorry for acting like a bitch lil sis! I love you!**

**I also love all my readers, thank you for the support!**

**Love,**

**BigTimeGleekBTR (Kirsty)! :D**


	5. Chapter 4!

**Two Spies in a Show Choir!**

**Chapter 4!**

**Summary;** there are two spies in New Directions! Can New Directions figure it out before it's too late! Is Jesse one of the spies? Who and what are they spying for? Read as drama unfolds right in front of your eyes! Wait, why is a member of Vocal Adrenaline hanging out with Rachel? All of this can be answered in 'Two spies in a show choir'. Set after 'Bad Reputation'.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own glee!

**I have edited my other chapters and changed a few things! Instead of Andrea being a bitch it is now Giselle and Kirsty's appearance has changed! Also there should be no more spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! :)**

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

Once we had discussed the plan we stayed in the circle talking and playing games. We decided to play Truth or Dare first.

"Daisy, Truth or Dare?" William asked.

"Truth." She answered.

"Would you date anyone in this room?" He asked after hearing her answer.

"No I wouldn't, I'm not too big on incest and you guys are my second family!" She exclaimed scrunching her face in disgust.

All of the girls giggled.

"Ok, my turn now." She paused looking around at us. "Giselle, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Giselle looked up from inspecting her nails to answer confidently.

"I dare you to go up to Stewart tomorrow and kiss him on the cheek." Daisy sang with a mischievous grin.

Giselle's face scrunched up in distaste. Stewart Smith is the biggest nerd in the school and it's no secret that he has a massive crush on Giselle. He posts love notes in her locker, he makes posters with pictures of them photo shopped together that says 'I heart Giselle', he has t-shirts that are exactly like the posters and some that just say 'I love Giselle', 'Stewart + Giselle= Love', 'Team Giselle' and some with their names merged together, we all find it a little funny, Giselle is the only one who doesn't find it the least bit funny. He always wears the 'Team Giselle' t-shirts when we have a performance. Stewarts t-shirts were my inspiration for my 'Team Finn' t-shirt, I hate that t-shirt and I made sure to burn it once I didn't need it anymore.

"Why that? Anything but that!" She whined.

"Sorry but it was the first thing that popped into my head." Daisy shrugged.

"Fine! I'll do it tomorrow but be warned I'm going to get you back." She warned with a sneer.

"I'm counting on it!" Daisy winked. "Anywaaay….Giselle pick your victim."

She nodded and looked around the circle at us before landing her gaze on me.

"Rachel, Truth or Dare?" She questioned.

"Hmm..." I hummed thinking. "Truth."

"How far have you and Jesse gone?" She asked with a perfectly arched eyebrow raised.

I made eye contact with Jesse and silently asked if I should tell them the truth, he gave a quick short nod and winked as an answer. I had to hide a smug grin before I answered knowing that she wasn't expecting my answer.

"All the way." I answered confidently.

I smirked as her jaw fell open in shock. I could faintly see Jesse's own smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Girl why am I just finding out about this now?" Alexis demanded to know.

"It's not your turn Lexi, it's mine!" I sang.

She pouted but kept silent.

"I think that I'll pick Melissa." I exclaimed.

"Hit me with your best shot!" Melissa sang.

"Truth or Dare?" I giggled.

"Dare." She replied confidently.

"Ok, let me think." I paused for a few seconds before an idea popped into my head. "I've got it! I dare you to eat whichever gross sandwich Jack has brought today."

Her nose scrunched up in disgust but she agreed to it anyway by giving a single nod.

"Ok Jack give 'Lissa the gross sandwich of the day." I ordered looking over at Jack.

"Hey! They're not gross at all, they're yummy!" He objected.

"Well they normally sound gross but before this turns into a full argument why don't you tell us what sandwich it is today." I calmly stated.

He nodded with a smile.

"Today we have butter, pink marshmallow fluff, strawberry jam, crunchy peanut butter, orange marmalade and chocolate spread." He announced while deepening his voice trying to sound like an announcer.

"Ewww!" Daisy muttered. "That is so much sugar."

"Pass me it Jack and let me get it over with as quickly as possible." Melissa demanded holding her hand out.

He reached into his bag and pulled the sandwich out.

"Now. You know the rules Sis; you have to eat all of it and if you don't you have to do the drop out dare." Kirsty reminded 'Lissa as Jack handed the sandwich over.

"I know Sis." She replied.

She took a deep breath before taking the first bite.

* * *

_**~10 minutes later~Still Rachel's P.O.V.~  
**_

It took her ten minutes for her to eat the super weird and gross sandwich.

"Drink!" She gasped out after swallowing the final bite.

I was about to grab an unopened bottle of water for her when Kirsty held out a bottle of Pepsi, Melissa's favourite drink. I smiled to myself at the thoughtful action.

"Thanks big Sis!" 'Lissa shouted.

"No problem lil Sis!" Kirsty shouted back.

Their dramatics made us all laugh.

"My turn now!" Melissa yelled clapping her hands excitedly. "Delilah, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I really don't trust you when you're in this kind of mood." She replied warily.

""Aww! No fun! But fine." She pouted before brightening up. "What's your least embarrassing secret fantasy? You also have to go in to a little detail about it."

"Whoa 'Lissa! That's a bit personal don't you think?" Kirsty questioned as her eyebrows lifted showing her surprise.

"I did say least embarrassing when I could have asked for the most embarrassing!" She defended herself while holding both hands up in the air.

"Fine!" Kirsty groaned. "Just answer as fast as you can 'Lila."

That brought my attention back to Delilah who's blushing a deep red. It's no secret amongst us that Delilah was a little shy when it came to talking out loud within a group about sex.

"My least embarrassing fantasy is…." She paused to take a deep breath before rushing the next part out. "A naughty school girl fantasy where I've been asked to stay behind for detention and in the detention I have to be bent over the teacher's desk and spanked a few times before I'm thoroughly fucked by the man in the fantasy."

Once we'd managed to decipher what she'd said most of us shared the same look of shock. The only one who didn't share the shock was Kirsty and Delilah. We didn't expect her to tell us so many details of her fantasy. Heck if that was her least embarrassing fantasy then I really don't want to know what her most embarrassing would be or what any of her other fantasies.

By the lack of shock on Kirsty's and Delilah's face they were expecting it although I suppose that it isn't a surprise that Kirsty isn't shocked. Both of them are really close and they are both the quiet, shy type but that changes once they get to know people. They're both shy when they first meet new people but once they've gotten to know them their real personalities come out to play and it always shocks the people who've come to expect their shyness. But they're also the observers of the group; they observe everyone in VA and in the school because they're so quiet that most people don't even realise that they're there. We've learnt a lot of things from them both when it comes to the gossip and rumours around school and who started it.

"I'm bored of Truth or Dare now! Can we play another game?" Seth whined breaking me from my thoughts.

Seth is the youngest of the group and we never let him forget it although Kirsty doesn't tease him about it like the rest of us because she understands what it's like to be the youngest of a group because she's always the youngest in all of her classes.

"How about Never Have I Ever?" Kirsty suggested before Seth could get teased for whining.

* * *

**Hello St. Berry fans! Here is the latest chapter of 'Two Spies in a Show Choir!' I hope you've enjoyed it! I don't know when my next update will be but thank you for sticking with the story! :D**

**Hugs,**

**Kirsty x**


End file.
